


Such Is Life

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They don't know what it's like at all.<br/>Disclaimer:  Lots of people own this.  I'm not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Is Life

X X X

It’s almost like Mary doesn’t see any of the clues. Or maybe it’s not that she doesn’t see them, but she’s ignoring them willfully. Marshall almost gets that. After all, they were in a potentially dangerous job – look at how Mary got kidnapped. Okay, so, it wasn’t really job-related, more Brandi-related, but she was still kidnapped. She’d still been held in chains and only escaped through typical Mary stubbornness.

It’s probably that stubbornness that’s making her not see what’s happening right in front of her.

Marshall knows he loves Mary. Knows it’s a doomed love, because of Mary, because of her problems with being in a relationship, because of her dad deserting her family, simply because of her being Mary.

Being in love doesn’t mean he’s going to ignore the tell-tale signs in front of him. Mary will keep ignoring it, or being willfully oblivious. And Marshall will know whatever he feels for her, the return he gets may not equal what he puts into it.

 _C’est la vie._

X X X


End file.
